parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dora, Blue, and Friends Meet Elmo's World Part 2
'Transcript' *(The sun rises up) *Elmo: (Yawning) *(Alarm Clock sounds) *(Elmo turns off his alarm clock) *Elmo: Oh!, Good Morning!, You're Back! *Dora: Buenos Dias! *Steve: Wow!, Look!, The Sun is Rising Up! *Super Why: Yeah!, Look!, It's A Beautiful Sunny Day, The Flowers are Growing, and The Birds are Waking Up Their Babies! *Elmo: Oh!, Let's Go Eat Some Breakfast in Elmo's Kitchen! *Wonder Red: Great Idea, Elmo! *Elmo: Oh!, For Breakfast, Elmo Setted Up Pancakes With Blueberries, Waffles, Some Toast, Cereal, and Glasses of Milk! *Blue: (Barks Wow, Elmo!, You Setted Up Pancakes With Blueberries, Waffles, Some Toast, Cereal, and Glasses of Milk!) *Elmo: Oh!, Thanks!, Who Wants to Eat This Breakfast? *Boots: Ooh!, Ooh!, Ooh!, We Will!, We Will! *Alpha Pig: We'll Eat, Too! *Elmo: Great!, Elmo Can Eat Breakfast, Too! *Steve: Well, Everyone!, Let's Enjoy This Breakfast Elmo Made! *(Dora the Explorer, Blue's Clues Characters, Elmo, and The Super Readers eat their breakfast) *Dora the Explorer, Blue's Clues Characters, Elmo, and The Super Readers: Mmm! *Princess Presto: This Breakfast is So Good! *Elmo: Yeah! *Benny: Hey!, Now Let's Drink Our Glasses of Milk! *Tickety: Yeah!, I'm Getting Thirsty! *Woofster: Me, Too!, (Barks) *Elmo: Okay!, Milk!, Pip-Pip! *Dora the Explorer, Blue's Clues Characters, Elmo, and The Super Readers: Cheerio! *(Dora the Explorer, Blue's Clues Characters, Elmo, and The Super Readers ding their cups of milk) *(Dora the Explorer, Blue's Clues Characters, Elmo, and The Super Readers drinking milk) *Dora the Explorer, Blue's Clues Characters, Elmo, and The Super Readers: (Sighing) *Super Why: That Was Some Good Milk! *Elmo: Yeah!, Good Breakfast! *Isa: Now That We Had Our Breakfast, What Do We Wanna Do Today? *Wonder Red: Hey!, How About We Play Computer Games? *Elmo: Oh!, That's Elmo's Favorite Thing to Do!, Great Idea, Wonder Red! *Slippery: Let's Play Games on Elmo's Computer! *Steve: Great Idea, Slippery! *Tico: Si!, Vamonos! *Elmo: So, Guys!, What Game Should We Play on Elmo's Computer? *Alpha Pig: How About Zoboomafoo: Animal Alphabet PC Game? *Elmo: Oh!, Yeah!, Great Idea, Alpha Pig!, Elmo Loves Zoboomafoo!, and Elmo Loves to Learn The Alphabet! *Dora: Muy Bien! *(Elmo puts Zoboomafoo: Animal Alphabet PC Game disc in computer case) *Elmo: Okay!, Now We've Got The Disc Inside!, Now Let's Turn On This Screen! *(Elmo turns on the screen) *(Shows The Learning Company Logo) *(Shows Brighter Child Interactive Logo) *(Shows Horizons Companies Logo) *The Kratt Brothers: Zoboomafoo! *Kids: With The Kratt Brothers! *Tico: Mira!, Mira! *Sidetable: The Song is Starting! *(Song Starts) *Narrator: (Singing) While Walking in The Woods One Day, Chris and Martin Saw Something Strange!, A Little Leaping Lemur Who Liked to Bounce and Play!, They Followed Their New Bouncing Friend, Not Knowing Where This Adventure Would End!, The Animals Were Heading Just Around The Bend! *The Kratt Brothers: Where They Going? *Narrator: (Singing) I Don't Know! *The Kratt Brothers: How Do We Get There? *Narrator: (Singing) Come On, Let's Go! *Narrator and Kids: (Singing) Me, and You, and Zoboomafoo!, Come Along and See What's New!, Were Doing The Things That Animals Do! *Narrator: (Singing) New Animal Friends to See!, Animal Junction's The Place to Be!, Elephants Charging, Baboons are Leaping!, Wild Dogs are Running and Nobody's Sleeping! *Narrator and Kids: (Singing) Me, and You, and Zoboomafoo!, Come Along and See What's New! Were Doing The Things That Animals Do!, Me, and You, and Zoboomafoo!, Come Along and See What's New!, At Animal Junction, We're Waiting for You! *Child: Zoboomafoo! *(Song Ends) *(Leaves covers on black screen) *The Kratt Brothers: Animal Alphabet! *(Leaves moves away on sign-in) *Zoboomafoo: I Can't Believe I Mind!, We're Going To Have A Mangazeeka Adventure With 3 L's!, Which 3 L's Am I Talking About Lemurs, Letters, and Lots Of Animal Friends! Category:Dora the Explorer Spoof Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Elmo's World spoofs Category:Crossovers Category:2018 Category:Transcripts Category:Parts